There are now several arts in which a large screen display of information to at least one viewer is desirable; even more desirable is the ability to simultaneously display multiple sets of different information upon a single viewing screen, either with all sets being viewable by a single individual or with each set being viewable by a different individual. In uses such as flight and vehicle combat simulators, a distortionless display, whether for one or several viewers, is desired so as to provide the realism necessary for best learning results. If several persons are simultaneously involved, the individuals are usually relative close together, in seating having fixed locations to the vehicle windows through which the visual information will be seen. It is then desirable to provide a display system in which each different viewer can observe a singular image on a projection screen surface where multiple images are being projected simultaneously; this system will present appropriate imagery to a specific observation volume without visually interfering with other imagery specifically intended to be observed from another viewing volume. This allows, for example, a pilot and copilot seated in a flight simulator to simultaneously observe geometrically corrected images on a common projection screen without parallax errors inherently introduced by pilot/copilot offset distances. System cost and complexity can often be minimized by allowing multiple image-for-single observer use or single image-for-each of multiple observers use to occur on a common projection screen.